Mi Otro Yo
by OOMBBF
Summary: Marceline, Finn, Jake, Arcoiris y La Dulce Princesa, van en unas cortas vacaciones a el continente de Aaa, que pasara cuando encentren a unas personas muy parecidas a ellos?
1. Aventura

_Hora de aventura no me pertenece_

_Hola!_

_Bueno he hecho este fic, porque he notado que hay muy pocos de hora de aventura en español y dije, porque no? Será un fic de cómo máximo unos 4 capitulos, espero que les guste._

_En este fic la tierra de Aaa y Ooo son continentes (pendlenton ward si lo dijo)_

* * *

**Punto de vista de Marceline**

_Flash back Hacia unos 2 años_

_-hey mar-mar, vamos a la tierra de Aaa-dijo mi (en ese tiempo) novio_

_-no, son 6 horas de viaje!-la verdad había ido unas cuantas veces, pero el viaje era muy tedioso los continentes eran tal iguales que apenas y se notaba cuando salías de uno y entrabas a otro si no fuera porque un extenso mar los divide nunca notarias la diferencia_

_-pero podemos teletransportarnos…-dijo el intentando convencerme_

_-NO!-nos e porque pero nunca he tenido ganas de ir a la tierra de Aaa_

_-anda vamos-rogaba el_

_-he dicho que no, y esta conversación se acabo.-_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

-no Finn no iré a Aaa-se negaba la reina vampiro

-anda Marcie un viaje no es lo mismo sin ti, además podemos hacerle bromas a los habitantes de Aaa o podemos inspirarnos para hacer buena música-decía un poco triste Finn

-no tengo ganas de ir-dijo aventándose a su sillón

-no seas floja, que harás? Estar encerrada en tu cueva todo el día? Que paso con ese espíritu aventurero? A donde se fue esa chica bromista?

-no me sermonees…-

-no lo hago, mañana saldremos a primera hora, tu, yo Jake, arcoíris y Pb, y nada de peros, más vale le levantes tu flojo trasero del sillón y te pongas a empacar algunas cosas para el viaje…-

-¿ira Bonnibel? Porque no lo dijiste antes, iré pensando en que bromas le hare todo el viaje!-

-¡Marcie!-

-¿Qué?-fin suspiro la reina vampiro no tenía remedio, su espíritu bromista había vuelto

A la mañana siguiente (Punto de vista de nadie)

-somos todos?-pregunto Jake

-no, falta Marceline- dijo Finn que vestía la misma ropa de siempre solo que ahora en lugar de shorts usaba un pantalón de una tela más resistente parecida a la licra pero que quedaba mas olgada, unos cuantos mechones rubios salían de la frente de su gorro blanco

-ya llegue- dijo la reina vampiro entrando a la casa-árbol de Finn y Jake, traía una camiseta de manga de ¾ lila y un short de mezclilla negro, con su cabello recogido en dos colitas altas (estilo rockero) y con su acha-bajo colgando de su hombro derecho

-lindo look-le dijo la dulce princesa

-gracias Bonnie y el tuyo es…rosa-dijo ella mirando su camiseta rosa pastel con un pantalón pescador rosa fosforescente y su cabello rosa recogido en dos chongos

-princesa, que pasara con tu reino mientras estamos de vacaciones?-

-aventura-corrigió Finn

-no pasa nada, mentita y los demás dulces aldeanos saben qué hacer para que el reino se mantenga en pie por unos días.

-bien entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Todos a Aaa! Grito Jake subiéndose en el lomo de arcoíris


	2. Polizón

**blossXbrick: eso espero!**

**Bloody Mary Fire: si! Y no había continuado porque eh estado en una etapa de bloqueo :/ y pues por eso este capítulo es corto n.n**

**HombreInvisiblek: gracias! En el próximo capítulo se encontraran**

**Conilina: no esperes mas! Aquí esta, y en el próximo capítulo veras sus caras!**

**Rosebenson19: hay ternurita! No me extrañes mas, aquí estoy :D**

**AkaneXelor: muchas gracias! Y si esa es la idea n.n solo que aun no se cómo hacer que se encuentren**

* * *

.

.

.

Pov. Finn

Después de una discusión, acordamos que Jake nos llevaría en su gigantesco lomo por tierra y arcoíris nos llevaría por el extenso mar que separaba ambos continentes.

Nos las habíamos ingeniado para hacer una especie de carpa sobre jake, para protegernos del sol (especialmente por Marceline) quien tocaba unos acordes con su guitarra.

El viaje parecía eterno.

A todos nos dio hambre, así que nos detuvimos en un bosque y yo me dispuse a vaciar mi mochila verde para ver que podíamos comer pero en lugar de eso, algo morado salió de ella.

* * *

.

.

.

-**finn ten más cuidado! Estos grumos no se mantienen bien cuidados si alguien llega y los malluga!** -dijo con su voz varonil

**-¿PRINCESA GRUMOSA?-**

**- ¿sorprendido?, pues si, la princesa del hotdog me dijo que planeaban salir de vacaciones y no me invitaron? Que grumos! Decidí venir y arruinarles el viaje, oh si!**-dijo sonriendo mientras cruzaba sus delgados brazos

**-princesa grumosa, no estamos de vacaciones, estamos de aventura, AVENTURA-** recalco finn

**-como sea, ya estoy aquí, así le demostrare a Brad que cometió un error al dejarme-**dijo mirando a su teléfono

**-princesa, esto podría ser peligroso, no debe venir**-dijo jake

**-oh no, yo iré con ustedes-**reafirmo ella

**-si finn, piénsalo, si ella muere yo puedo beber su sangre-**dijo Marceline acercándose a la princesa grumosa y mostrando sus colmillos

**-déjame decirte que viví en el bosque, con lobos y no me asustas-**le contesto desafiante, al parecer si tenía agallas ya lo había demostrado más de una vez en el pasado.

**-bien, mientras Finn, Jake, Beemo, arcoíris y yo vamos de aventura la dulce princesa y tu pueden quedarse en algún lugar pintando sus uñas-**

**-Marceline! Yo vine de aventura!**-contesto al dulce princesa mientras se levantaba de golpe del piso indignada

**-silencio, escuchan eso?**-dijo Finn mirando hacia el bosque


	3. Mas Grumos !

Kevinkev18: lo siento, si los hago muy cortos, lo que pasa es que soy muy nueva con los fics en al sección de hora de aventura, y pues…para mí es como territorio virgen, por eso no los hago muy largos u.u

Funny-Funny: listo y gracias.

CHICA-NYUU: gracias! Aquí esta la tercera parte

Megapink10: que bueno, aquí esta la conti

* * *

**- yo no escucho nada-**dijo Jake, quien había echo que de su piel, se creara una oreja gigantesca

**-también yo lo oigo-**dijeron Marceline y la dulce princesa al mismo tiempo

**-no me copees-**dijeron apuntándose con el dedo una a la otra

**-No, ¡tú no me copees!-**le gritaron

La cara de la dulce princesa, parecía estaba a punto de estallar, y Marceline tenía los ojos envueltos en llamas y los colmillos de fuera…

**-¡ALTO!-**dijo Finn -SI no se pueden comportar, será mejor que regresemos, asi que comportensense!-les grito finn, el odiaba hacer eso, pero tenía que haber un mediador hasta para la realeza

**-okay-**dijeron ambas volteando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados

**-no puedo creer que fuimos mejores amigas-**dijo Marceline en un susurro soplando unos cuantos cabellos que sobresalían de su flequillo

**-Iré a hacer pipi-**dijo la princesa grumosa, yendo hacia unos arbustos

**-Ewww-**dijeron todos y empezaron a reír

**- ¡¿PERO QUE GRUMOS ES ESO!-**se escucho el grito de la princesa grumosa

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaron todos alarmados

**-descuida princesa, allá voy!-**dijo Finn mientras que con su espada quitaba los arbustos que estorbaban en el camino

**-aléjate de la princesa, tu…tu…¿eres una persona grumosa?-**dijo Finn al ser morado quien estaba siendo apuntado por su espada

**-más vale que ese plebeyo aleje esa espada de mi grumoso ser-**

**-Finn, no le hagas caso, el me espiaba quería secuestrar estos grumos!-**dijo la princesa grumosa tocando su grumoso estomago

Y con una voz femenina el bulto morado que parecía un gigante algodón de azúcar flotante hablo…

**-soy el príncipe grumoso, ¿para que querría esos grumos teniendo los míos?-**dijo acariciando su estomago

Al hablar el príncipe, Finn, Marceline y Jake contenían unas cuantas risas por la voz del príncipe, mientras Beemo, La dulce princesa, y Arcoíris intentaban calmar a la princesa grumosa

**-¿espera, eres el príncipe grumoso?-**pregunto la princesa grumosa ofendida, pero ya mas calmada

**-si, y tu quien eres plebeya?-**pregunto con toda la arrogancia del mundo

**-no soy ninguna plebeya, soy la princesa grumosa!-**dijo ofendida

**-interesante, el único de la realeza, después de mis padres, soy yo…-**dijo el

**-pero, yo soy la princesa de Ooo-**

**-¿de Ooo?-**

**-si, ¿eres de lento aprendizaje?-**dijo Marceline rodando los ojos

**-buena esa, me recuerdan a unos conocidos, los llevare a un reino, no tan asombrosamente grumoso como el mío, pero ahí los aceptaran—**

**-y cuál es ese reino?-**pregunto Beemo

**-El dulce reino-** y todos voltearon a ver a la dulce princesa quien parecía confundida


End file.
